


A Snowy Night in Postwick

by The Forever Alone Poke Shipper (ShippingInStillness)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Adult Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Brief Courtroom Roleplay, Consent, F/M, Healthy Relationships, Kajicchu | Applin as a Declaration of Love, Lemon, Proposal Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28824822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingInStillness/pseuds/The%20Forever%20Alone%20Poke%20Shipper
Summary: Champion of the Galar region Gloria finally gets a vacation from her busy schedule. She decides to spend it in Postwick with her boyfriend and longtime companion, Hop. When the two meet again after a long separation, their passions are hot enough to fend off the snow falling outside.
Relationships: Hop & Yuuri | Gloria, Hop/Yuuri | Gloria
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	A Snowy Night in Postwick

Postwick always looks exceptionally beautiful in the winter time. The usually clear, blue sky is enveloped by clouds, though whether or not snow falls is less certain. If it does, the quiet blanket that falls over the normally green grass glitters in the glow of the street lamps. The smoke wafting from the chimneys bear the scent of simmering stews and baking poffins. It is during this time that the Budew are brought in and nurtured indoors, and the Butterfree hibernate before the spring.

For Galar Champion Gloria, it is during this time that she is able to take a vacation. Though receiving challengers is not overly common, the constant training with the Gym Leaders keeps her schedule jam-packed.

After the last particularly grueling battle with Raihan, Gloria excuses herself to the Champion’s room to pack up the last of her things for the trip. Carefully, she arranges a couple warm sets of clothes, a book or two for the evenings, and a few gifts she had picked up for her mother and Hop.

The young, aspiring Pokémon professor also keeps a rigorous schedule, but had made time for a trip home to Postwick for a week or two. Gloria’s stomach begins to flutter as she thinks about her purple-haired companion. Not long after the two had tamed Zacian and Zamazenta, Hop eagerly confessed his longtime affection for his childhood friend. She’d not always felt the same, but watching him grow up during their brief time as rivals had gradually fostered romance in her heart.

Those events took place many, many years ago. As each day passes, Gloria already knows that Hop is the person that she is going to spend the rest of her life with- but how _difficult_ it is for the two of them to be separate for so long throughout the year manifests in her stomach as a sickening anxiety.

Worried thoughts drift across Gloria’s mind as she sits in the Corviknight taxi, restless fingers brushing against each other. She knows she’ll feel better as soon as she sees Hop- as soon as she’s caught in his tight, warm embrace- but even so, her mind never gives her a break.

Drooping eyelids overtake Gloria, and she settles into a quick nap. Never fully awake or asleep, visions dance across her eyelids of her beautiful team battling and working earnestly together. She sees Hop, dear, lovely Hop, as she did the last time they’d met: in the glow of the moon from her window, peacefully dozing off on his stomach with an arm outstretched over Gloria’s side. She remembers smiling at the little line of drool coming from his mouth and softly kissing his cheek before cuddling next to him. It was safe, secure. It was home. And it would happen again soon.

~

As the Corviknight taxi lands, Gloria finishes sending a few messages to Nessa and Raihan about what to do while she’s gone. Raihan immediately responds with a thumbs-up selfie next to Leon, and Gloria softly laughs and shakes her head.

Her mother is not outside waiting for her, as she usually is. A hasty text midway through the flight woke Gloria up, and in it she saw that her mother had urgent business in Hedgewurst. She’d be back tomorrow afternoon.

Gloria gathers her things and gives the large, velvet bird a loving “thank you” while patting its feathers. It rubs into her touch and with a final, resounding cry is off before the weather settles in.

It’s going to snow tonight. She saw the forecast on the news that morning and planned her day accordingly. With a sigh, she turns her housekey into the lock and immediately feels the warmth wash over her body.

Her mother’s Munchlax is doing a great job of keeping the fireplace going, despite being quite petite. After settling her bags down in her room, she walks over to the little Pokémon and gives him a gentle rub on the head. He immediately appears drowsy and, while still standing, begins to nod off. With a chuckle, Gloria gently settles him on the couch under a checkered red and green blanket. She fights off the temptation to join him and settle in for the night, but she knows she has a few chores to take care of first.

She takes off her puffed, obsidian jacket and hangs it on the doorframe to her room. Kicking off one boot, then the other, she shudders for a moment at the sudden contact with the floor, then is remedied with another wave of warmth from the ongoing fire. Gloria ties up her long, brown hair with a Wooloo ponytail holder and sets to unpacking her bags. She is halfway through the first bag when she hears a knock on the door.

Her heart begins to beat a little faster, the anxious feeling eradicated, and her cheeks flush for just a moment. Her mom would not be home until tomorrow, and none of the other neighbors know she’s coming home except for-

The door opens, despite no response, and a tall, slim man steps into the entrance hall. His lab coat firmly hugs his muscled arms and though not overly long, his purple hair is kept back by a similar looking Wooloo band. His gaze excitedly looks toward Gloria’s room, and seeing her sat amongst all the clutter, a large grin spreads across his face.

“Glor- oh my god, it's been so long!”

Quickly slamming the door, he rushes over to the Champion’s room and falls to the floor to catch her in a tight embrace. Gloria, fighting back tears and just about losing, returns his hold and for a few moments, nothing is said. The two simply relish in reunion.

Gloria laughs and breaks the silence. “You’re kind of crushing me, love.”

Hop immediately releases her, though stays close. He picks up each of her hands in his own and slowly rubs his thumbs over them. She squeezes his hands and presses them to her lips. Not removing them, she murmurs, “You have no idea how much I’ve missed you, Hop.”

The young soon-to-be professor cups the sides of her face and gently squishes her cheeks. “You’re stealing my lines.”

“Doesn’t matter.” She smiles through the squish. “It’s still true.”

He moves forward to plant a kiss on her forehead. “I’ve missed you too.”

Gloria glances at the arms holding her head and her breath hitches. To cover it up, she pushes forward, knocking both her and Hop completely to the ground. She nuzzles her head into his stomach and Hop laughs.

She looks up, her chin resting against his abs. “There’s a few things I have to do.”

Hop hums, running his fingers through her ponytail. “Am I on the list?”

Her heart threatens to shatter her ribcage, but she responds with a, “Pfft, we’ll see. How fast can we get everything put away?” and prays that the eager shaking in her voice is not obvious.

She pushes up and sits back to where she was originally, taking the last of the clothes from her bag to put in her drawer. Hop joins in the chore and grabs the second bag. Gloria makes sure to keep the presents hidden, at least for a few days, and in no time everything is unpacked.

Gloria moves to the kitchen to put on the kettle and Hop heads to the living room to sit on the couch. Careful not to crush the sleeping baby Pokémon, he sits on the opposite side.

After a few peaceful minutes, Gloria brings in the cups of tea. Handing one to Hop, she sits on his lap and leans back. “Don’t wanna wake Munchlax, you know.”

Hop nods with a grave understanding. “Very true, very true. Terribly finnicky creatures, those Munchlax are.”

Between quiet conversation and methodically blowing on their tea, each moment feels like a blissful eternity between the two friends and lovers. Hop finishes his cup first and, after placing his cup on the table, sets his hands on Gloria’s knees. His thumbs start to work in circles and Gloria quickly slurps down the rest of her tea. After hastily putting her cup next to his, she turns around to face Hop as she sits on his lap. She braces her hands against his chest as she leans in and he meets her halfway.

Quick breaths and roaming hands turn the previously quiet evening passionate. Each gasping kiss leaves more to be desired and Hop quickly decides to move from Gloria’s mouth and leave a trail of kisses down to her collarbone, where he sets to suckle. Gloria, somewhere between a hum and a moan, impulsively undoes his ponytail and fumbles her fingers through his hair.

With his mouth right above where her v-neck begins, Hop mutters into Gloria’s chest, “You good doing this here?”

Reality momentarily back in Gloria’s mind, she quickly looks at the Munchlax, still happily snoring on the other side of the couch.

“Not in front of the baby.”

She feels Hop smile against her. “You big _nerd_.” Yet, almost as though it’s rehearsed, he scoops her up to move to her bedroom. After shutting the door with his foot and the rustle of Gloria's coat hitting the floor, he heaps her on the bed and settles on top, beginning to launch another attack of kisses and nibbles. “No mom?” he asks between breaths, pushing up slightly to look at her.

Gloria should be used to the husk in his voice after getting down and dirty for so many years, but the sheer seductiveness in it always makes her lower half begin to _throb_. She stares up and sees his warm, amber eyes taking in her flustered self. “Just you and me.”

Hop immediately returns to the needy kisses as his hands begin to work their way into Gloria’s shirt. She tugs at his lab coat, feeling the need for every layer keeping them apart to be _gone_. He obliges and throws it off the side of the bed into a crumpled heap. Seeing opportunity, she pushes Hop to his back and once again sits on top of him. The throbbing between her legs is growing and she can feel a wetness begin to leak into her underwear. Hopefully, through the skirt, he'll get the message.

She yanks her shirt over her head and tosses it to where Hop’s lab coat is dutifully waiting. Her hands move up into Hop’s shirt and she begins to slowly grind her hips against his.

“Oh yeah, I can get behind this.”

He pulls his shirt off to add to the pile and leans forward so that they’re both sat up. She unclasps her bra and Hop needily removes it from her chest. One of his hands begins to massage her right breast, every so often focusing enough attention to gently pull at her nipple. Desperate pants start to escape Gloria’s mouth as the other hand travels down to rub at her clit through her underwear, and she digs her fingernails into his back in response.

She catches his mouth in sloppy kisses as she continues to grind against him, picking up speed as he tests the waters, first moving his pointer finger around in a circle, side to side, then finally back and forth as a breathy, “ _Fuck_ ” escapes between Gloria’s gasps. She takes the hand rubbing at her clit in one of her own and moves it faster. Through half-lidded eyes, Gloria relishes in the sight of Hop, her love, knowing that he’s also enjoying this.

Moving her hand to clutch at his hair, Gloria can feel herself going higher and higher until her eyes snap shut and she lets out a series of shuddering gasps and a low moan. Hop gently pulls her skirt and underwear away from her body as Gloria sits in a momentary euphoria. His fingers move from her clit slightly farther down to explore her vagina. Trailing down, then back to the clit, he rubs his two, wet fingers against each other and hums again.

“God, Gloria, it’s almost like you’re excited to see me or something.”

She laughs and begins to work at his pants. “Come off it, you feel the same way.”

He raises a teasing eyebrow. “Any evidence of the fact?”

With a quick tug, she pulls his pants down far enough to expose the straining bulge in his boxers. “Your honor, I present exhibit A.”

“Aw shucks, I’ve been caught. What does your honor have to say about my sentence?"

Gloria pauses a moment, playfully taking her chin between fingers and looking up. “Hmm, I think he said you have to take your pants off.”

A dramatic gasp from Hop. “How cruel!”

Gloria tuts and shakes her head. “No, no, he gave me the same sentence.” She kicks off her underwear and skirt, fully bare to her beloved.

She feels Hop shift underneath her and she leans down to his neck. “Which one of us was on trial again?” Smiling, she begins the birth of a hickey next to his adam’s apple. “But I do have to say, I am _really_ starting to think this judge is a pretty okay guy,” he distractedly murmurs while running his fingers along Gloria’s hips. Between feeling the vibration as he speaks and what is actually coming out of his mouth, she fights back the urge to start grinding on him again and moves up to nibble at his ear.

“Yeah, he’s fair. But you know what’s not fair?”

“Hmm?”

“The fact that you still have your goddamn pants on.”

Hop lets out a hearty laugh and softly pushes Gloria onto her back. He slowly takes his pants off first and kneels on the bed between her legs. Wiggling his butt in the air, he asks, “Enjoying the show?”

“God, Hop, you’re such a _tease_.” Gloria dramatically waves her face.

He shrugs. “Only because all of _this_ is hard to take in at once.”

“Oh please, taking you in at once is my specialty.”

Hop appears dumbfounded, then immediately buckles down laughing. Gloria, after registering what came out of her mouth, joins in and curls her knees, holding her stomach. He wipes his eyes and finally adds his boxers to the pile of disheveled clothes beside Gloria’s bed. He looks down at Gloria, the woman he’s been in love with for so long, and his heart swells. Her messy, brown hair is strewn behind her in a goddess-like halo; her toned arms and legs are holding her convulsing body; her beautiful smile is the frame from where her bubbling laughter is erupting. She is his perfect love, and he relishes every moment he spends with her.

When Gloria finally calms down, she sees Hop staring down at her with a gentle, loving gaze. A thin layer of sweat is starting to emerge across his well-worked body, and his medium-length purple hair is spilling across his shoulders. She looks across her body to see his fully erect shaft, straightens her legs, and pulls him down on top of her. He softly kisses her lips before kneeling to position himself.

With one hand on his penis and the other against Gloria’s left hip, he asks, “We need any lube?”

She reaches down to touch herself for a few seconds before presenting her now-wet fingers to Hop. “We should be good, my love.”

He takes them in his mouth and swirls around them with his tongue. With a dramatic pop, he releases her pointer finger from his mouth and places his head at the entrance. “God, I love you.”

She rubs his forearms. “I love you too, Hop. But for the love of god, _get in me_.”

Holding her hip tightly, Hop slowly pushes in his whole shaft with a small grunt. He places his forearms on each side of Gloria’s body and begins to thrust in and slightly out again. Gloria puts one of her hands on Hop’s back and digs her fingernails in while the other glides down to her clit and starts rubbing. Hop picks up the pace and buries his neck in the crook of Gloria’s neck, heavily breathing.

“I love you.” He moans again.

Gloria is gasping for breath she can’t seem to catch. “I love you," she returns.

“Glo, I’m- _god_ , I’m close.”

“In me, Hop.”

His moans are getting louder and Hop feels his thrusts becoming more urgent. “Are you sure?”

Gloria’s ascent is beginning again and she feels herself bucking her hips with each thrust. “I’m sure.”

Hop begins to shake inside her and his hot breath gasps and moans her name against her neck. As his load is releasing, she keeps rubbing back and forth _back and forth_ until she cries his name in return and joins him in orgasmic bliss.

He pulls out and nestles further in to her neck. His breathing slows again and she lovingly strokes his hair.

“We should shower, love.”

He grunts. “In a little bit?”

Gloria chuckles and kisses the top of his head. “In a little bit.”

The snow begins to fall in Postwick. Through her window, Gloria sees the thick snowflakes falling in a hurried race to the ground. With a content sigh, she closes her eyes with Hop held close to her. She has an Applin waiting for him, a sort of engagement, declaration of love Pokémon in the Galar region. They talk about spending their lives together, so she has no doubt he’ll accept it.

She’ll give it to him tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> First work on AO3! Longtime lurker, though.  
> I'm not sure if I did the tags and everything right, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Sometimes I want to read a fanfic that doesn't exist- finally it came to it that I just had to write it myself.


End file.
